Will I Go?
by Tagerdatager
Summary: Two men just saved me. If they asked me to come with them should I go? What if I had family left? What if my life was perfect? I didn't have a choice with my life. But did I?


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please no hate!**

**Summary: Two men just saved me. If they asked me to come with them should I go? What if I had family left? What if my life was perfect? I didn't have a choice with my life. But did I?**

**Note: I do not own Supernatural. Only Zoe.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong> 

Chapter One

First day of middle school. Yay! Nothing like the feeling of being the new and improved freak kid. School started 3 months ago. My family moves around. A LOT. So that means new schools every 7 weeks. I go to my first class in the 800 buildings. 8th grader right here! My first class was actually fun. But I zoned out the rest of them. I was never an a's student. Don't expect anything above a c. I was in seventh period (my last one. Hurray!) when someone came up to me. He was hot.  
>"Hey sweet cheeks." He said. All I could manage was a smile. And some redness on my cheeks. "Let me show ya something." He took my wrist and walked into a ally way.<br>"Why are we here?" I asked. It was kinda freaky.  
>"For business." He spat. He then forcefully pinned me to a brick wall. I groaned in pain.<br>"Did that hurt sweet cheeks? Should I do it again?" I said nothing. He did it over and over again. I was yelping in pain. My back was all bruised and bloody. He blinked and his eyes turned black. My eyes widened. 'Oh my gosh'. I stared to scream. He put a hand over my mouth.  
>"No ones gonna save yah." Right when he said that, I heard two pairs of feet running down the ally. Apparently he heard it too cause he grabbed a chunk of my hair, pulled me in front of him, then put a blade to my neck. I closed my eyes when I heard the cocking of a gun.<br>"Give me the girl." Someone said. His voice was determined and a bit scary.  
>"How about no! Boss wants her." My kidnapper told him. He dug the blade into my neck. I could feel the blood coming. I let out a tiny whimper as everyone was talking.<br>"Who? Crowley?"  
>"Bingo!"<br>I heard a gun fire. The person holding me pushed me to the right just enough for the bullet to hit my knee. Of course, I screamed. And started to sob. BAM BAM BAM! My kidnappers grip started to loosen. He fell to the ground. I did the same. Then I passed out. I woke up to my leg screaming on pain. Why? Because I bouncing up and down in someone's arms. And I just got shot. The man was at least 6'5. Beside him was a man about the same height but waaay cuter.  
>"Dean the car!" Sam shouted. Sam and Dean. I then passed out right after we got into the black '67 impala.<br>I screamed in pain as Dean tried to get the bullet out of my apparently shattered knee.  
>"Ahhhhhh!" I yell.<br>"I almost got it!" He shouted back over my screams.  
>"You said that almost an hour ago!" Tears forming in my eyes. Sam WAS there beside me. I was squeezing his hand so hard I broke his finger. So now I had someone else's hand to crush.<br>"Got it!" Dean said.  
>"That doesn't help the fact that MY KNEE IS SHATTERED!" I yell.<br>"We need to take her to the hospital Dean." Said another voice. Who was it?  
>"Yes! The hospital please!" I weakly said.<br>"Sam carry her out to the car." I groaned in pain as Sam put his hand under my knee. He continued to pick me up though. He put me in the car and we drove to the hospital. Beep beep beep. Shit. I remembered I was in the hospital. I opened my eyes and saw someone standing over me.  
>"What the hell?" I said weakly.<br>"Hello Zöe. I am Castial. Angel of The Lord." Oh yeah, my names Zöe.  
>"God am I dreaming?" I shut my eyes hoping I was.<br>"I believe not Zöe." Castial said. Dean Winchester then entered room.  
>"Hey Cas. We got bad news. Zöe... Your family are demons. We haven't found a way to take them out without killing the human they possess."<br>"Wait demons are real?" I ask. I already knew that answer though.  
>"Ya. You got..." Dean started but was interrupted by screaming down the hall.<br>"Shit! Dean get back here!" I have myself in a sitting position. I got the knife that Dean left on the table. Cas was there... Never mind he wasn't. I heard more screams and metal clanks. I was so focused on the outside noises that I didn't hear my curtain open. I looked back and saw my mom. With pitch black eyes. Shit!  
>"Hey sweetie. How was your first day at school? I heard you got shot!" My not-mom said. She had an evil sneer in her face. She came running at me. Then she pounced. I slammed the knife into her chest. Her eyes flickered an orange color. She then toppled onto the floor. I could hear more people coming. Suddenly my little brother came into the room. My eyes started to fog up and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.<br>"So sis, how was high school. Oh wait, you still go to middle school!" I couldn't kill him. No. I didn't have to. Someone came up and stabbed him in the back of the chest. It was Cas.  
>"We have to go." He picked me up. My knee was screaming to lay down again but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was cry.<br>I looked out of the window of the impala. Dean had a broken arm and Sam had too many cuts and bruises. I hadn't talked in almost 5 hours. All I did was stare.  
>"Should we..." Sam said in a whisper. I could still hear him though.<br>"You," Dean said, "I don't know what to say." I don't know what hit me but I opened the door to the car and got out. Two seconds after, the car stopped. The brothers got out and started walking towards me.  
>"Go. Away." I tried to sound strong. Tried.<br>"Don't think so princess." They started to gain on me. Dean the grabbed my wrist.  
>"Go."<br>"No."  
>"This is my life to live! You can't control it. My family is dead. I have no one that I still love. Leave me alone."<br>"What do you mean 'that I still love'?" Sam asked. His head tilted. I sucked in a deep breath and finally said this,  
>"Everyone that I love is dead, meaning my little brother. Everyone else, well they thought I was a disgrace. A devils child because my eyes could turn black when I was angry. They would RAPE ME! ABUSE ME!" I didn't realize how loud my voice got. "So there's my story." I said that last part quietly. As I turned around to walk away, someone appeared in front of me. I recognized that trench coat from somewhere.<br>"Hello Zöe. Sam, Dean, we have a problem. He's coming." Cas said. I could hear the worry in his voice.  
>"Shit." Dean muttered. I could still hear him though. Sam and Dean started to whisper among themselves<br>"Who's coming?" I said.  
>"Helllloooo! Who's coming!?" This time I was a little annoyed.<br>"His name is Crowley. One of his demons came to get you the day we found you. He's the King of Hell." Sam said. He sounded like he wanted to kill that sonofabitch. What did he do wrong though? I guess he was the King of Hell.  
>"Let's roll."<br>"Wait, where are we going? Dean!"  
>"Just get in the car."<br>"Not till I know where you are bringing me to."  
>"Ever heard of Bobby Singer?"<br>"No. Why would I-"  
>"See, now you know where were going."<br>"You are one asshat."  
>"Thank you. Now let's go."<p>

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me if I should keep writing. I don't know if it's that good.**


End file.
